Cat and Mouse with a Vampire
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: She was one of them, half way anyway, but she dedacted her life to stopping them. Anzu Mazaki, half vampire, is a vampire hunter. After her mother was raped by a vampire and pregnent, she abondened Anzu in a forest where she grew up with a human family. F
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.**_

--

_Title: Cat and mouse with a vampire hunter._

_Summary:_ _She was one of them, half way anyway, but she dedacted her life to stopping them. Anzu Mazaki, half vampire, is a vampire hunter. After her mother was raped by a vampire and pregnent, she abondened Anzu in a forest where she grew up with a family of human's. Now, Marik, Bakura and Yami are out to stop her, just one thing they didn't count on..._

_Rated: M_

--

Anzu Mazaki watched her prey linger on a body of a young girl. The girl was blonde, about ten years old. It disgusted her that she was part of their race. That she to, needed human blood to survive.

But she didn't get all the down falls. Unlike most vampire's she could breath in the smell of garlic. She wouldn't slowly rot away into nothing. She could breath in garlic like humans, one of the things she thanked her bitch of a mother for.

Oh yes. The very same mother that left her to rot in a forest, hopeing no one would find her. That she'd slowly die. How wrong were you mother.

She had been found by an old man and woman. They had seen her kind before and had raised her like their own nonetheless, and when the rest of the town had seen her drink the blood of a horse, they knew it to.

After that her foster parents had been killed and she was to meet the same fate. If it has not been for a vampire saving her. Yes. She had been saved by th very creature's she was hunting. That's why she was exteraminating then. As a favor to rid the world of their kind.

The very first human who' blood she had drank was her very own mother's. After that she was addicted, but not to much. Suprisingly back in her foster home she needed atleast two horses a month. But when it came to human blood. a few drops was enough to keep her full for a week. But she didn't stop with her mother. She had made sure every drop of blood had been drank before she left the creature to rot. The very creature that had tried to have her die.

It was then she realzied the difference. Human blood was sweet, thin and addicting, yet animal blood was thick, dirty and darker then it should be. It took her a while to understand the differences in human blood. It depended on your innocence, body and mind. She had only drank that once before, from a child, yes it was a terrible thing to do, but at the time it seemed like the only was to survive.

It was cold. Yes the cold did matter to vampire's. That's one of the main reason they loved blood, besides keeping them alive it also gave them insulation.

She watched the vampire suck out all the blood. She had guessed that since she was half vampire she didn't need too much blood. Either that or this vampire was amazingly greedy, just like she was with her mother.

There it was, her chance. The vampire had finished drinking, leaving him weak for while. Another advantage for her. His sences were at ease so this would be easy.

She lunged at him, ignoring the body of the young girl. It took him a while to sence her. Mostly because she was half blood. But it was to late, he didn't have time to react as a wooden stake went through his body where his heart would've been.

She watched as he fell to his knees. She didn't move when he screamed in pain. She didn't let anything flicker in her eyes when he looked at her in distaste. And she didn't help when he extended his hand to her. She didn't even move when he started to fade away, because she knew that he was sending a signal. And if she had the rest of the vampire's would've knew where she was. Last time she had tried to help, she barely got away alive.

Once she was sure there was no trace of him she walked upto the young girl and stared at her with pity. She reminded her so much of Annabelle, her foster sister. She sighed and felt emotions well up inside her again. Sadness, hate, anger. She shook her head. No. Letting emotions take control was the first sign of _loosing _control.

Elsewhere:

"She's a mutant!" shouted one of five fiquires.

"Calm down." came another. "She'll be out of the way soon."

"Ugh! How can you say that? We have to get her out of the way now! Before the princess is awakened! She's been a thorn in our side since the day she was born and you know it!" It was a woman's voice this time.

"Shutup! All of you!" 

They quited down.

"We'll have her disposed of. Marik, Bakura and Yami."

Three of the fiquires stepped foreward.

"Yes, Peguses?" asked one with sandy blonde hair.

"You three are officially extermenater's."

The one with snow white hair smirked. "Let me guess. Undercover?"

"That's right Bakura-boy. You shall be Ryou Bakura." He pointed to the one with sandy blonde hair. "You Marik, are now Malik Ishtar." Then he pointed to the last one. "And Yugi Motou."

They smirked. Looks like cat and mouse had officially began, and Anzu Mazaki was the mouse.

XXXX

Cat: Umm, there?

Bakura: Woman that was absolutely pointless.

Cat: (Shruggs) Yeah.. but.. (Starts dancing around like crazy).

Bakura: (Annoyed) Ok, ok! This makes twenty, right?

Cat: That's right! So review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex: I'm Cat's bro, tanned and handsome, too old for you, though. She's grounded, I'm getting paid. End of story... can I have your number?

**Dis: I don't own YGO, Kazuki Takahashi does.**

Anzu walked into the elavater with a carrier bag in her hand. She had stopped at a clothes store to pick up some clothes. Not women clothes. Men clothes. She was getting glances from people, mostly men. She pressed the button for the 3rd floor where her suite was located. Just because she was a vampire hunter it didn't mean that she would live in a shack now did it?

She had gotten the money from the vampires victims. They were dead so it didn't matter did it? I mean they couldn't take their money to their grave's could they? What did they expect to do with it there? Buy a house in heaven?

She pulled out her key and unlocked her door, walking into her suite she could feel a pair of eyes on her. She wasn't suprised. She knew he was watching her, he was_ always _watching her, after all, he was _her_ responcibility.

Stupid, she thought. "If your planning on scaring me your doing a lousy job." she said loudly.

A fiquire walked out of a corner. Not just a person, but a cat. A white cat. A very _big _white cat, with green eyes.

It came over to her, stood at her side, met her eye and started licking her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "No blood." she said. The cat was big alright, he was almost as high as her stomach.

He kept her eyes on her and suddenly, stood up on two legs and changed.

He's trying to take human form, she thought. And was right. She saw him appear. A young man no older then herself, well built, naked and with the most amazing green eyes. Normally it would scare a girl, such a hot guy standing in front of them, them wearing nothing at all. Standing barely an inch away from each other. Anzu had seen enough of it to be used to this naked fiquire infront of her. His white hair was short and cut. He had a huge grin on his face and eyed Anzu's shopping bag.

"Are those for me?" he asked hopefully.

She threw the bag to him. "Knock yourself out."

He opened it and found briefs, a white T-shirt, with 'Don't mess with me' written on it in big black letters. A black jacket to wear over it, a pair of jeans and a pair socks and shoes. He held up the briefs. "What are these for? And why'd you bring me _clothes_? I normally walk around as a cat. Never had a problem with it." he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Those are brief's," said Anzu pointing at the brief's "They go under your pants. And your wearing clothes because last time I walked around with you, it drew way to much attention, so like it or not. You'll be walking along with as a human."

He smirked. "I'm gonna get killed aren't I? Your trying to make it quicker by buying me clothes. And here I wanted to go down fighting."

It was Anzu's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The counsel of vampire's will find it easier to find you as a human then a big white cat scaring people? Is that what your saying?"

He laughed. "Not the counsel. Women." He got up and grabbed the bag, making his way to the bathroom, still laughing.

Anzu shook her head, maybe saving him was a bad idea?

**Flahback:**

**Anzu was walking down a street, it was raining, no people at sight. She stopped outside an alley. She had senced a vampire, and something else as well. Not a vampire, not an animal, but not human either. Whatever it was, it was definitely innocent and weak.**

**She made her way towards the alley, following her instinct and soon heard shouting and coughs. She fastened her pace and found a vampire sucking blood from a young man. She didn't know what made her do it. She had seen children being attacked by vampires and had still restrained herself from attacking until the vampire was finished. This time she just leapt.**

**The vampire saw her coming and dropped the boy. He flung towards her, she pulled out her wooden stake but he was too fast. He was already next to her. He pulled the stake out of her hand and threw it at her. She dodged. A mistake since the stake had been a diversion. She felt the vampire appear in front of her and elbow her in the stomach. He jumped back and she grabbed her stomach in pain, she fell to her knees, clutching tightly.**

**"I know you." The vampire stated. "Your the half blood legend." **

**That's why he wasn't attacking her, he was making sure it was her. Anzu got the distinct feeling this was a vampire who liked to boast. "I didn't realize you were something more then a rat until you jumped at me. I can't believe your a legend."**

**Just keep talking. She thought. Her free hand was in her pocket and she slowly pulled out a small capsule. **

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**She trew it at his face. He wasn't expecting it. Garlic. She thought with a smirk. She walked upto him and kicked him in the side. She suddenly sensed something. Oh no... her eyes were wide. More vampires, hundreds. Stupid! She had touched the fucking vampire! She looked around, her eyes landed on the boy, he was awake now looking at her alertly. **

**"We've got to get out of here." she ran upto him. "Can you get up?"**

**He nodded. "Vampires." he said raspily, like someone who hadn't spoken for years. "There coming... no." his eyes were wide in horror.**

**Anzu knew why, these vampires were very fast. "They're here."**

**End flasback.**

She heard the door open. He came out. He was right. He would get killed. He looked completely laid back, his green eyes were smiling and his aura said, 'Don't listen to the shirt, I'm anyones if they'll take me'. "Yang, you might not last outside after all."

He grinned. "Order steak for room service, I'm starving. We leave soon and a word of advice, never start a journey on an empty stomach."

--

Elsewhere:

"Marik are you sure this is where they are?" asked Bakura, his midnight blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Ofcourse," said Marik. He stroked his hair backwards and looked at Yami. "They leave soon, at morning." Seeing the look on Bakura's face he said. "Yeah, they're both imune to sunlight to think the werecat wasn't bad enough."

"Wow, she really got the advantages of both breeds, huh? That rarely happens." said Yami. "Actually, last time it _did_ happen it was almost five-hundred years ago wasn't it?"

"Yes, but she's not exactly invincible." Bakura smirked. "She has a weakness alright. A _human_ one_."_

Yami and Marik stared at him.

"The werecat." he said as though it was obvious. "She saved him once, risking her life."

Marik and Yami smirked.

"You've thought about this." said Marik.

"Yes, he has." Yami agreed.

All three were now smirking.

"Let's find a place to stay before the sun rises." said Bakura.

"There's a cemetary nearby." said Yami pointing north. "Half-a-mile."

-

Alex: There you go, chapter two after a very long time. I've got work to go to. I'm a lawyer, if your interested. Crime and law, that sort of stuff, well, gotta jet. I'm 27 and not getting younger, review for CAT's sake not mine.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Yang, Mitsi, Miley and Shoulda.  
**

--

Anzu scowled, glaring at each of the young women holding on to each of Yang's arms.

Yang on the other hand was milking it while he could, the day was hot, the sun beating down on his tan skin. His amazingly green eyes dancing in amusement.

"You know Yang," one of the giggling girls was saying. "I really do think you work out."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anzu roll her bright blue eyes. He laughed. "No Mitsu, I really don't." he said, grinning wildly, his silver locks falling in to his eyes as he bent his head.

Momentarily, Anzu felt herself go pink but she pressed down her blush. It was completely absurd. She'd seen him naked and hadn't cared and now... She yawned suddenly, loudly, making the two girls jump. "I think Yang and I should be leaving now. Here comes our bus." she said pointedly.

"Well that's our bus as well!" said the other girl, Miley.

Anzu raised her eyebrow as Yang gave another laugh and Mitsi nodded.

"Well then," she said scathingly. "You know exactly where this bus is going." she said coolly as the bus stopped besides the side walk they were standing by. The doors opened and she grabbed the rail walking in, follow closely by Yang and the other two. There was no one inside except the driver and a man with bright red hair who seemed to be asleep.

"Umm, yeah." said Mitsi nervously.

"Then you know we're off to the Airport?" smirked Anzu, sitting down besides the sleeping man.

Yang raised an eyebrow at her. Staring coolly.

Mitsi and Miley exchanged looks. Yang was cute, but not 'fly to another country' cute.

"It m-must be the wrong bus!" laughed Miley, gripping Mitsi's hand. "It was nice meeting you." and they both clumsily made their way out of the bus.

Anzu pointed Yang towards the back.

He frowned and took the seat opposite her instead, sitting besides the window. "I don't like these briefs." he said as the bus began to move. "I want boxers instead." when Anzu raised an eyebrow he shrugged. "I saw it on a sign outside. Something about it being a life changing move... Or something." he said hastily.

Anzu grinned wickedly. She knew what he was talking about, it was why she'd gotten briefs instead of boxers in fact. But she didn't answer him. She was tired, it was almost sun set. She figured if they got in to a plane, they'd be safe for a few hours.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked, boredly. He was staring at her differently, Anzu noticed.

"Wales." she answered.

He almost jumped backwards. "Are you crazy?" he yelled, his eyes searching hers frantically for perhaps, even a trace of sanity. "Why are we going _there_? Do you even know _what is there_? Do you even know _anything?_ _Are you crazy?"_

Anzu scowled. "Of course I'm not crazy," she said quietly, pointing towards the back. Yang got up this time, followed closely by her. She didn't want to alarm the red head.

"What are you planning Mazaki Anzu?" Yang asked, his lips quivering.

The man stirred.

Anzu shot Yang a cool glare. "Yang, what's in Wales?" she asked casually.

"The Council of Vampires." he said quietly.

"Why are they there?"

Yang looked and felt hesitant.

"Yang, _why are they there?"_

"Because... It's a pretty place?"

Anzu's eye twitched. "According to the Legend, Yang... Every how many years does Dracula awaken?"

Yang stared at her. Why was she asking him? She knew all of this. He'd told her. _She knew._

"Yang..." she said quietly. "I'm really losing my patiance here. Answer the question."

Yang took a deep breath. "Every five hundred years. In different cultures. Different names. Different places." his eyes widened. "But you don't really think...?"

"Why else would they be there? Why else would they be in _Wales_, of all places? Sure it's a very scenic place, but I doubt that's the reason they're there. Especially when _we're here."_

_ This is insane... _Yang leaned against his seat. "You're crazy." he said softly.

"Probably." she said quietly, closing her eyes as the bus came to it's first stop.

Neither moved.

Neither noticed the man leave.

-

"She's going to Wales, with the Werecat." said the red headed man, his eyes locked on Mariks.

Marik laughed. "And falling right in to our trap."

It was close to midnight, the sun had disappeared from the sky almost three hours ago.

Yami sighed. "I really don't like this, must we fly all the way there? And learn the land scape of the capital? Let me guess, The Council has decided that we're going in to the tour guide buisiness?_ What about the fucking sun?_" he spat.

The red-haired man raised an eyebrow at Yami, his eyes finally off of Marik. "You don't have your fake identity cards for show. You'll be wearing cloaks to protect you from the sun."

"And that won't attract attention at all." hissed Bakura, rolling his eyes. "But.. Will we be on the same plane as... _Her?_" he licked his lips

The red head shook his head. "You need to get there before her."

"We will." said Marik quietly. He looked straight back in to the mans pale blue eyes. "Thank you Shoulda."

"Marik." he said as Bakura and Yami turned around and began walking. "She may have been.. An accident. But she is still my daughter." his voice was raspy. "Once... She is drained.. She will be alive, an average Vampire?"

Marik stared at him. "Of course," he said quietly. "I give you my word, after she is drained no danger will come to her."

Shoulda's eyes widened slightly, before closing half way. "You are... Doing this strictly as a favor to me?" he asked, his voice now dangerously low. "There is... Nothing else you wish? Nothing.. You want?"

"My old time friend and teacher." Marik said, locking eyes with his again. "There is nothing I want from her, nothing I do not already have." he leaned forward, placing his lips firmly on the red heads, who froze in place. MArik pulled away, turning around to follow Yami and Bakura who were now almost out of sight.

--

CAT: Ewwww, I made Marik kiss Anzu's daddy! Lawlz. Anyway, sorry for the long wait you guys. D: I've been so busy with GaiaOnline, trying to get items and stuff. If you have an account, you ought to add me, I'm CRISPS((Donations are luffed!! ...Yush, I'm begging.))

**Review and I'll update!!**


End file.
